Traditions
by Bym06
Summary: Altea's 10,000th year anniversary ball is coming up. Allura has to follow ancient Altean traditions that include Lance, the Captian of The Royal Guard.
1. The First Rehersal

**Allura's POV**

"As you know," Melenor, started, "Altea's 10,000th Anniversary Ball is coming up." Allura nodded her head at this.

Melenor continued. "As you should also know, Altea has very ancient traditions and customs."

"Every year an anniversary ball is held, but every _50_ years, the eldest princess is given the favor of dancing with the Captain of The Royal Guard."

Allura looked up at her mother sitting opposite her. She had not known this custom. She had also never met any of her father's royal guards before. She only knew his royal advisor Coran and his assistant Pidge, who weren't really guards.

"That being said, you will meet the captain tomorrow," Melenor announced. "I will get you when the time comes." The queen left Allura's bedroom, allowing her daughter to wonder.

 _W_ _ho might_ _the Captain of The Royal Guard be?_ Allura thought.

 **Lance's POV**

"What did he say?" Hunk asked. Lance had just come back from Officer Shirogane's office looking very red in the face.

"Nothing," Lance replied, trying to shrug off the question.

"Oh, c'mon," Keith said, slapping him on the shoulder good naturedly. "Did you get in trouble or something?"

"Knock it off you guys," Lance grumbled, pushing Keith's arm away. He stormed out into the hall.

Hunk looked in the direction that Lance left. "Must have been something really bad."

Keith shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

•••

Out in the hallway, Lance replayed his conversation with Officer Shirogane in his mind.

 _"You wanted to see me?" Lance had asked. The Officer nodded his head and gestured to the empty seat in front of him. Lance sat down._

 _"In one week is the Anniversary Ball," Shiro started. "Since it is one of the 50th year dances, you will be dancing with Princess Allura."_

 _Lance felt himself blushing. He had never met the Princess face-to-face before. What if he tripped over himself while they danced? What if she didn't like him? Many horrible scenarios flashed through his mind._

 _Shiro saw the panicked expression on Lance's face. "Relax, you'll be fine."_

 _Lance took a look at his strong mentor's face, and calmed down a bit._

 _"You're scheduled to meet her tomorrow," Shiro continued._

 _"WHAT?!" Lance had nearly shouted, getting out of his chair._

 _"Shh..." Shiro put a hand to his lips. "We can't have Iverson coming to question the cause of your yells."_

 _"But tomorrow?" Lance stuttered. "I'm supposed to meet her? Tomorrow?"_

 _Shiro nodded his head_.

 _Lance's shoulders sagged. If this was his duty as captain, he would obey, as any good soldier would. He just wished it would be less embarrassing._

Lance came back to the present. He walked back to the barracks and collapsed on his bed. He didn't sleep, but instead stared at the ceiling, thinking about how the next day would play out.

•••

 **Allura's POV**

Allura bolted awake in her bed. Today was the day. She rushed over to her wardrobe and tried to find something presentable to wear in front of a Captain.

She glanced to her right and saw a traditional Altean dress waiting for her on a chair. On it was a note from Melenor wishing her good luck.

Allura quickly slipped on the dress and walked to the throne room, where she was supposed to meet the Captain.

On her way there, she walked into somebody. It was her mother.

"Good morning, Allura!" Melenor greeted her daughter. "I was about to come get you, but I see you've already done my job." The queen smiled and held out her hand. The two royals finished the walk down the hall together.

The big doors to the throne room swung inward at a touch. Melenor continued forward.

Allura looked across the room and saw two people she recognized to be guards. One wore blue, and the other wore black.

The younger one, the one dressed in blue, began fidgeting as Allura and Melenor walked closer. When they were within talking distance, he stopped. His face gave conveyed nervousness.

The two guards bowed. Then the one dressed in black spoke. "I am Officer Takashi Shirogane."

He pushed the younger one in blue to the front. "This is Captain Lance McClain."

Lance gave a weak smile. Allura flashed one back.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before it was disrupted by the queen.

"Introduce yourself, Allura," she coughed into her hand.

"Of course," Allura said, taking a bow as well. "As you know, I am Princess Allura."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well... now that you two have met," Melenor said, "It's time to rehearse!" She gently pushed Allura forward the same time Officer Shirogane pushed Lance forward.

Lance and Allura almost bumped noses. They both blushed as they stood up straight.

Someone came over to position the them. They put Allura's hand on Lance's shoulder, and his hand around her waist.

Music began playing. A director was constantly telling Allura and Lance what to do and where to go. She could tell that Lance was trying very hard not to trip over himself.

Lance and Allura glided across the ballroom. The music carried a lovely tune.

As they danced, Allura took the time to study her dance partner. He looked handsome in his blue captain's suit. The gold badges and ribbons on his chest added a nice touch.

If Lance noticed her staring, he didn't say anything. She was still trying to count the number of badges on his chest when Lance tripped.

Both of them fell to the floor. Melenor and Officer Shirogane hurried over to help them up.

"We're okay," Allura said, taking her mother's hand.

"How about we rest for the day?" Melenor offered.

"No," Allura said. "We're up to it." She turned around and faced the Captain. "We can keep going."

The captain and princess grabbed hold of each other again and continued dancing.

Allura didn't realize the music had stopped until Lance stopped. She was kind of glad; her feet were beggining to tire.

Officer Shirogane walked over again. "Nice work you guys!" Lance and Allura gave him tired smiles. "Now you just have to keep going for the rest of the week!"

"What!?" Lance exclaimed. "You didn't tell me I would be dancing all week!" But the Officer had already walked away.

Allura stood there awkwardly, looking between the Officer and the Captain.

"You're not that bad of a dancer, you know," she said. "I could've fallen anytime too." Lance turned to face her.

"But you're the Princess," he said. "Princesses never mess up."

"Even princesses mess up from time to time," she smiled.

"No one's perfect," the two said in unison.

Allura smiled. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Lance replied.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Lance's POV**

Lance staggered into the barracks. Dancing could really tire you.

 _I'm going to have a little nap,_ Lance thought, crashing on his bed. He had only just closed his eyes though, when the door opened again.

Everyone was coming back from guard duty.

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk said, coming over to give him a hug. "Where were you today?"

"Hi guys," Lance tried for a smile. "How was duty today?"

"Boring like always," Keith replied. He pulled his long hair back and tied it up in a ponytail.

"What about you?" Hunk asked again. "Why weren't _you_ at duty today?"

Lance sat silent, trying to come up with an excuse in order to avoid talking about Allura. Everyone waited, listening.

He took a deep breath. "I was... with the princess."

Everyone gasped, but Keith was the first to react.

"You were WHAT?" he shouted.

"You've been seeing the Princess?!" Hunk yelled. "For how long?"

"Woah," Lance put his palms up. "It's not like _that._ "

He let his friends calm down before continuing. "I have to dance with her at the anniversary ball," Lance whispered. "I've been practicing with her all day."

"Is that why you were with Shiro yesterday?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, he was telling me about some Altean tradition. I have to practice with Allura all week," Lance confessed.

No one knew how to respond to that.

"Well, how about we let you get some rest?" Hunk offered. "You must be tired."

"Thanks you guys." Lance was finally able to sleep.

 **Allura's POV**

Allura and Melenor lingered in the throne room, even after the music stopped.

"Are you ready for the ball, my dear?" Melenor asked her daughter.

"After one day of practice?" Allura laughed. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Give it time, Allura," the queen said. "You and Lance just have to take it at your own pace."

Allura smiled. "You know, this tradition isn't that bad."

"That's what I want to hear!" Melenor gave Allura a hug before walking out of the throne room. "Your father wants to see me," she called over her shoulder.

The large doors closed, and Allura stood alone in the Throne Room.

•••

The second day of rehersal came quick. Allura stood in the garden pavilion, where she and Lance were to practice that day.

Melenor couldn't be with her daughter that day. She and King Alfor were off visiting planet Daibazaal.

Lance arrived a few minutes after Allura did. Officer Shirogane wasn't with him either.

When Lance reached the pavillion, he frowned. "Where's Queen Melenor?" he asked.

"She's visiting a neighbouring planet," Allura explained. "Where's Officer Shirogane?"

"He had a meeting to attend," Lance said.

"Did you see the dance director on your way here by chance?" Allura glanced around.

"No..." Lance said warrily. "I thought he was already here?"

"I guess we just wait then." Allura sat down on the steps to the pavillion. Lance sat next to her.

They waited... and waited...

After 10 minutes of sitting in silence, Allura stood up. "Maybe we should go back to the castle."

Lance stood up too. "Let's go." He held out his hand to help Allura up. Allura took it.

They started walking back to the castle, still holding hands.

After so many minutes of silence, Allura wanted to start up a conversation.

"So... how did you come to be captain?" she asked Lance.

Lance's eyes lit up. "Well, you see..."

He went on to explain how he enrolled in a millitary school back on his home planet, Earth. He had signed up to go to other places, though he had no idea that would include other _planets_. He got transferred to Altea 2 years ago with his friends Keith and Hunk. From there, he made his way up to the rank of captaincy.

Allura didn't have to pretend to be interested. She had always known that Lance wasn't Altean, because of his ears, but she had never known how he had arrived on Altea.

"And your family?" Allura asked. "Are they here with you?"

Lance looked down. "No, they weren't aloud to come." His voice was suddenly quiet.

Allura put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry, Lance," she said. "I didn't know you had to be seperated."

Lance wiped a tear from his face. He had been silently crying. "Thank you, Princess."

Allura smiled. "There's no need to be formal. Call me Allura."

"As you wish."

 **Lance's POV**

Lance ans Allura talked the entire way back to the castle. Even though they had been recently intorduced, they talked like friends. And Lance was beggining to think that they were.

When they reached the castle gates, the gaurd on duty stepped forward.

"Lance?" the guard took off his helmet to reveal Keith's face.

"Keith?" Lance quickly pushed Allura's arm away, since they had still been arm-in-arm.

"What are you doing with the Princess?" Keith asked. "I thought you said you guys were practicing for the ball."

Lance could feel his face getting red. "We were."

"Then why were you holding her hand?" Keith kept asking.

Lance didn't know how to respond, but Allura stepped forward.

"Any good man would when walking a lady," Allura said.

"Oh. Well... um..." Keith stuttered. "Please come in, Your Highness." He bowed and opened the castle gates.

Lance and Allura walked through. He knew Keith would question him further back at the barracks.

When they were out of earshot, Lance faced Allura.

"You didn't have to do that you know," he said.

"Yes, I did," Allura persisted. "You're my friend, and he shouldn't have teased you."

"I'm your friend?" Lance asked.

Allura hugged him, and walked away. Lance felt himself blushing, wondering if she was too.


	3. Dress Rehearsal

**Lance's POV**

Lance walked through the barrack doors and was immediately ambushed by a question.

"What were you doing with Princess Allura?"

Keith was the one asking. He had his arms folded across his chest and a smug expression on his face.

"I told you," Lance explained. "We were practicing for the ball."

"Didn't look like it," Keith said.

Lance argued back. "That's because you saw us when we were on our way back from the pavillion!"

"What are you two talking about?" Hunk entered the room.

"Lance wasn't on duty today because he was taking a stroll with the _princess_ ," Keith sneered.

"Well, it's not my fault the dance director didn't show up today!" Lance was yelling now.

"Woah!" Hunk turned his back on Keith and focused on Lance. "Calm down."

Lance took a few deep breaths. "What Allura and I do is none of your business."

"It is if our _captain_ isn't on duty!" Keith yelled.

"Keith," Hunk said. "Please calm down."

"Yeah, Keith!" Lance was shouting once again. "Quit being such a hothead!"

Lance and Keith bickered back and forth until Hunk was finally loud enough to get their attention.

"BOYS!" he yelled. Lance and Keith went quiet. "You two have to learn to get along!"

Lance hung his head. Keith, on the other hand, remained with his arms crossed.

"Thank you." Hunk pat each guard's shoulder appreciably.

 **Allura's POV**

 _That was nice,_ Allura thought, walking down the corridor that let to her royal chambers.

She was starting to appreciate Lance. He was sweet on the inside. Allura knew he had a good heart.

Allura pushed open the doors and wasn't surprised to find Melenor sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hello, mother," Allura greeted the queen. She sat down next to her.

"How was practice today, my dear?" Melenor asked.

"There was no dance director today," Allura explained. "Lance and I just went back to the castle."

"Really?" Melenor wondered aloud. She rose to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Allura asked.

"I need to find the director." Melenor left the royal bedroom.

•••

Allura lay down on her bed. She heard a squeaking noise, and four mice ran out of her closet.

"Hello, little friends!" Allura exclaimed. They chittered back in response.

 _Princess!_ Allura could hear one of them speaking in her mind.

"Where have you four been?" Allura asked the space mice.

 _Waiting for your return!_ the largest of them replied.

 _How was your day?_ the small one asked.

"Very pleasant, actually," Allura told them. She described her whole conversation with Lance to the little mice, though she doubt they fully understood.

 _Will you be gone all week, Princess?_ the small mouse asked in a sad tone.

"Yes," Allura said softly. "But we mustn't be sad." She picked the mouse up gently. "Everything will be back to normal after the ball."

 **Lance's POV**

Lance and Hunk were having a "consoling session". Hunk had pulled Lance to some emtpy room to have Lance describe his problem.

"Ok, Lance," Hunk said, his hands folded neatly on the desk in front of him. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean _wrong_?" Lance asked.

"You and Keith seem to have problems speaking with each other," Hunk responded.

"Well, Keith has always been a hothead!" Lance got out of his chair and began pacing around. "Why does it matter to him what _I_ do?"

"Just let it out," Hunk nodded his head.

"Why does he care about _my_ life?" Lance added. "He has his own!"

Lance paced a few more steps, took some deep breaths, and sat back down.

"There, there," Hunk patted his friend on the shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Lance got up and went to the door. "Thanks Hunk."

 **Allura's POV**

There was a tapping at the door. The mice had since left to find a good valley.

"Come in!" Allura answered the door. Standing in the doorway was Queen Melenor.

"Hello, Allura!" Melenor beamed. "I've discovered the cause of the music director's absence!"

Allura's eyes lit up. "Really? Is he alright?"

Melenor shook her head and laughed. "He sick, dear!"

"Will the dance rehearsals continue?" Allura asked.

"No need to worry. Officer Shirogane and I will work with you."

•••

The third rehersal arrived quickly. Allura rushed to the ballroom for practice. Surprisingly, Lance had shown up first.

He nodded his head. Allura waved back.

Melenor and Officer Shirogane walked through the doors.

"Welcome back!" Shiro announced.

"Since it's the middle of the week already," Melenor said. "It's time for the dress rehersal!" She beckoned Allura over.

"Put that on," the queen whispered, pointing to a ball gown behind a newly set-up red curtain.

 _Why did a_ dress rehearsal _never come to mind?_ Allura thought as she slipped the dress on.

The dress looked rather pretty. It was a pastel pink color, with a slightly puffy skirt in identical color. Lace ribbons flowed down the sides and around the waist of the dress. The sleeves were in lace too, and just fell off Allura's shoulders.

Luckily, Allura had had practice walking around in big ball gowns like the one she was in.

Allura stepped out from behind the curtain, and saw Lance doing the same. He was wearing another blue captain's suit, with more gold fabric on the shoulders. Otherwise, he looked the same as always.

"Allura, you look... wow."

"You look nice too, Lance." She walked over and took her place next to him.

"Now, we can begin!" Melenor clapped her hands and music began to play.

Lance seemed more determined not to trip today. He wrapped a hand around Allura's waist, and together they glided across the room.

Allura could see how concentrated Lance looked as he took each step.

The pair managed not to fall by the time the music stopped.

Melenor came to Lance and Allura's side. "That was wonderful today!" The exhausted dancers nodded their heads.

"Tomorrow we will go over the entire dance! You two are dismissed." Melenor gestured to the doors, and they swung open.

Allura and Lance walked out of the ballroom together.

"You did great today, Lance," Allura told him once the large doors shut.

"You too, Allura," Lance said.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Lance hesitated. "I actually think I need more practice."

"Me too," Allura laughed. They came to a split down the hall. Allura needed to turn left, and Lance seemed to be headed towards the other direction. They parted ways.

"Lance!" Allura spun around. _What am I_ _doing?_ she thought.

"Yes, Allura?" Lance faced her again.

"Would you like to practice some more before the ball?" she asked. "The ball is in two days, and practice is in the afternoon tomorrow so I thought..."

"Yes, Allura?" Lance repeated, walking her way.

"Would... would you like to practice with me tomorrow morning?" Allura finally let out.

Lance flashed a grin. "I'll see you at the pavillion, 10 am sharp."


	4. Extra Practice

A/N: Not really an author's note; more of a 'heads up'. There will be mention of a 'varga' in this chapter, and the equivilant will be listed at the end. Just know that if I ever mention a 'tick' or 'phoeb', the equivalent will be listed at the end of the chapter. That's all I have to say. Enjoy!

-FangirlsAreEverywhere

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Lance's POV**

Lance stood waiting by the garden pavillion. It was exactly 10 am. He looked down the road and saw Allura walking.

He immediately tried to make his back a bit more straight, and smoothed down some nonexistent wrinkles on his uniform.

Why am I so nervous? He thought. It's only Allura.

But as Lance watched her, he kept thinking, wondering, if there could be more to their friendship.

"Good morning, Lance!" Allura greeted him. Lance smiled and bowed in return.

"Good morning, Princess."

"How has your morning been?" Allura asked politely.

"Keith and I haven't argued yet," Lance shrugged. "So that's good."

"Who's Keith?" Allura looked puzzled.

"Another guard. You don't know him?"

Allura shook her head. Lance had assumed she knew all of the royal guards.

"Well..." Lance cleared his throat. "We should probably start if you want to get in any practice."

Lance and Allura stepped in front of each other, and he couldn't help but notice how her brilliant blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

Lance wrapped an arm around her waist, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. They began twirling away.

There was no music, but they didn't need it. Lance and Allura had had plety of time to get used to each other.

Captain and Princess danced around the pavillion. They circled their way around twice before coming to rest.

Lance and Allura seperated themselves, and sat down on the lower steps of the pavillion.

"You did well," Allura said.

"You know, you don't have to compliment me every time," Lance told her.

"I know I don't, but I want to."

Lance smiled. Allura was so nice. He always thought that princesses were stuck up and self-centered, like they were in movies. Allura wasn't like that. In fact, she was the complete opposite.

"Allura," Lance's voice was soft. "I'm really glad I get to dance with you."

Lance saw pink rise up into her cheeks. Then she did something surprising: she held his hand.

"Me too." Allura smiled, her eyes shining.

Lance and Allura leaned forward at the same time.

 **Allura's POV**

Allura stood by the castle doors, a smile on her face. She still couldn't believe it. Had she really kissed Lance?

She shook her head. It had to be real.

Allura let her feet guide her to her room.

The space mice were waiting for her.

 _Welcome back, Princess!_ one of them said.

"Hello, little friends," Allura said, sitting on the bed next to the mice.

 _We missed you!_ all four mice squeaked together.

Allura laughed. "I've only been gone one varga."

The largest mouse prodded her with his head. He pointed his twitching nose at the door. Allura followed it's gaze.

The door opened, and Queen Melenor walked through it.

"It's time for rehearsal, Allura!" she announced.

Allura's eyes widen. "But I just got back!"

"Back from where, my dear?" the queen asked, curiosity on her face.

"Lance and I felt we needed extra practice."

"Oh!" Melenor exclaimed. "Is practice needed today then?"

Allura nodded her head. "That's the reason Lance and I did extra practice, so we could have the rehearsals _and_ any extra practice we put in."

"Then follow me!" Melenor walked out the door and into the hall.

Allura saw her turn left instead of right, like she usually did on her way to the throne room. Then Allura remembered that practice was in the ballroom that day.

Allura and Melenor walked down the halls in peaceful silence.

Two guards stood standing outside the large ballroom doors. They opened them when they saw the queen and princess aproaching.

Allura and Melenor walked inside, and Allura could see the large, tall windows rising up to the ceiling. The crystal chandelier had been newly polished.

Allura had arrived at the staircase entrance. She and Melenor walked side-by-side down the slick silver stairs.

Lance arrived not a moment later. He and Shiro stumbled through the main doors.

Lance caught Allura's eye, and he smiled. Allura smiled back, blushing in the process.

Melenor glanced at her daughter, but said nothing. A soft smile played on her lips.

"Today we will run through the entire ball!" Melenor said, her voice echoing throughout the large room. "Captain Lance, please put on your other uniform. Allura, come with me."

Allura followed her mother behind another curtain, where the same gorgeous ball gown stood waiting.

Allura slipped it on and pushed aside the curtain.

Lance started walking towards Allura, like they had in past rehearsals, but Melenor stopped him.

"Lance, today you must wait at the foot of the stairs," Melenor pointed. "Today will be a bit different." Lance took his place.

"And Allura," Melenor was suddenly at the princess's side. "You must enter from the stairs." Allura,walked past Lance, and up the stairs once again.

Shiro walked over to Lance and nudged him. He whispered something Allura couldn't hear, but Lance suddenly fixed his posture. He put one arm behind his back, and stuck the other one out for Allura to hold on to once she reached the bottom.

Music began playing, and Allura knew this was her cue to start down the stairs.

She went slowly, not wanting to slip in such a fancy dress.

When she reached the bottom, Lance bowed. Allura slipped her arm in his, and he guided them to the center of the ballroom.

They began twirling around in their usual pattern.

Even without anyone looking, Allura felt nervous. She had been the center of attention multiple times before, but never with another person.

She laughed silently at the idea. Being _alone_ at the center of attention should be more frightening. Somehow, though, that thought gave little comfort.

The music suddenly stopped. Melenor and Shiro came over.

Shiro gave Lance a thumbs up, and Melenor beamed at Allura.

"Great work, you guys!" Shiro said. "Now we just have to go through it four more times!"

"We have to practice four times?!" Lance gaped.

"Five times, actually," Shiro corrected. "And I know it's tiring, but you've been through worse, Lance."

Lance groaned, but took his place at the bottom of the stairs again.

Allura made her way back to the top of the stairs, and descended yet again.

She and Lance went through the dance again and again until their feet hurt.

Allura hadn't realized they'd gone through the five rounds until Melenor perked up.

"You've done it, Allura!" Melenor exclaimed. "That was five times!"

Allura and Lance sighed. They tried to seperate their hands, but they seemed glued in place.

When they finally pried them apart, Allura realized that she didn't want to let go. Lance seemed hesitatant too.

He gave her one last tired smile before walking out of the ballroom with Shiro.

Things went silent afterwards.

"You and Lance now, is it?"

Being the only other one in the room, Melenor was the one who had spoken. Allura's face went bright red.

"I don't, uh, know what you're, um," Allura stuttered.

Melenor just laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

Then she exited the ballroom, leaving Allura still red in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Equivalent:

Varga: hour


	5. The Ball

_A/N:_ Thank you to BMKiller for the constant reviews. They honestly make my day. I hope you, and everyone else, enjoy this final chapter!

-FangirlsAreEverywhere

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Allura's POV**

Allura was in the pink ball gown once again, standing in front of many mirrors. She could see her mother standing in the background.

"No, I don't like that," Melenor said, pointing at Allura's hairdo. "Could you try a different style maybe?"

The stylist immediately got on it. She took out all the pins holding the hair in place.

"Ow!" Allura winced. "Could we just _look_ at hairdos, and then decide?" she complained.

"No, I have to see it personally," Melenor said.

"It's not _your_ hair, mother!"

Either the queen didn't hear her, or she was ignoring her.

The stylist put Allura's hair up again. Allura could feel her hair being pulled into the shape of a tight bun. New pins began making their way into her hair, causing more wincing.

Melenor suddenly gasped. "Wait! This is the one!" she exclaimed.

Allura gave a sigh of relief. She turned around to see the back of her head in the mirrors.

Her hair was tied up in a bun with a braid going around it. Simple. She liked it. She didn't know if it was worth all her wincing, but she liked it.

"Now, you look perfect!" Melenor exclaimed.

"Thank you, mother," Allura said. "But the ball doesn't start for another varga."

"That's just enough time to have you practice for the ball."

"I thought Lance and I were done with practice, mother."

"I'm talking about your entrances and exits, not dance practice, dear!"

Allura groaned. "Let's get to it then."

 **Lance's POV**

"Hunk!" Lance screamed. "Help!"

Hunk came running to the scene.

"What's wrong, Lance? Are you okay?"

"I can't get this pin on!" Lance explained.

Hunk rolled his eyes. "Really, Lance? You made it sound like you were dying!"

"I did not!" Lance shouted defiantly.

"Just let me help you."

Hunk was able to get Lance's gold pin on after much struggling.

Then Lance held up another pin amd offered it to Hunk. His friend groaned, but continued helping his friend.

Finally, after 20 minutes of wrestling with pins and badges, there was only one pin left.

"Couldn't you have done this by yourself?" Hunk asked, picking up the final pin.

"No!" Lance said. "Didn't you see me struggling earlier?"

"I'm too tired," Hunk said. "Here, do the last one yourself."

"But I can't!" Lance said. Hunk was already leaving though.

Lance picked up the last pin. He was mumbling to himself about not being able to attach the pin, when he heard a soft _click!_

Lance looked down and saw that he had successfully attached the shining pin to his chest.

"Oh, I guess I could've done the rest too," he said to himself.

Now that he was ready, he had to leave for Shiro's office.

•••

"Hey, Shiro."

Lance poked his head into the office.

Shiro turned around. "Oh. Hey, Lance."

"You wanted to see me?" Lance asked, sitting down.

"I just wanted to tell you that your family will be coming from Earth to see you and Allura dance."

Lance's face lit up. "My mom? And my siblings? Everyone?"

Shiro nodded his head. "They wouldn't miss seeing you given this big honor."

"Are-are they here?" Lance stammered.

"Not yet, but their ship should arrive in an hour, just in time for the ball, and to see you dance."

Lance couldn't believe it; his family was really here! On Altea!

"Is that all I needed to know?" he asked, his excitement building up.

"You're dismissed."

Lance ran out of Shiro's office as quick as the wind. He hadn't seen his family for a year. He was so excited he could burst. In fact, he thought he would if he didn't tell anybody.

Lance rushed off to find one of his friends.

•••

"Oh! Pidge!" Lance shouted. "Glad I caught you!"

The alchemist-in-training turned around.

"Hey, Lance," she said, pushing her round glasses up her nose.

"You won't believe what Shiro just told me!"

He waited for a reaction, but Pidge just stood there, not moving a muscle.

"My family's coming to Altea!" Lance blurted.

"That's great news, Lance!" Pidge smiled. "I'm happy for you!"

"Hey, speaking of family," Lance said, "how's Matt doing?"

"Great actually!" Pidge's eyes lit up. "He and I have been able to create a new type of teladuv..."

She went on to explain some nerdy stuff that Lance didn't understand.

"Well, that's great and all, but I better get going." Lance looked at his watch. The ball would start in 30 minutes. He had to meet Allura in the ballroom.

Without waiting for Pidge's reply, Lance dashed out of the hall and made his way to the ballroom.

There were people and servants adding some final touches.

Lance looked around and found that everything everywhere sparkled and shined.

He quit looking when he saw Queen Melenor talking to a servant. Lance rushed to her side.

"Hello, your highness," Lance bowed. "Where's Princess Allura?"

"She's positioned on the stairs," Melenor answered.

"Oh." Lance was hoping to catch a glimpse of Allura before the ball, maybe have a small conversation with her. But it didn't matter, they had all evening for that.

Lance took his position by the foot of the stairs. Like Shiro taught him to do, he put one arm behind his back and the other one out for Allura to hold once she made her descent.

Suddenly, the ballroom doors burst open, and people began filling the room.

An announcer began calling out names of the many dukes and duchesses that walked by.

Next came the commonfolk, from the towns and cities. Lance began looking for his family.

And... there they were! Lance was about to wave his arms to get their attention, but decided against it.

Once every guest was recognized by name, Queen Melenor appeared on the balcony, her arms spread apart and a smile on her face.

"Welcome, to Altea's 1,000th Year Anniversary Ball!" her rich voice echoed. "It is my pleasure to announce that this ball will begin with the dance of my daughter, Princess Allura, and Captain of The Royal Guard, Lance McClain." The guests clapped as music began to fill the room.

Lance saw Allura take Melenor's place on the balcony. He readied himself as she walked down towards him, a perfect smile upon her face.

Lance began getting nervous. _What if I mess up? What if I fall?_

It didn't help that Allura looked so good tonight. Lance had seen her in the pink gown before, but somehow it was different when she had her hair and makeup done.

Allura grew closer with each step. Lance grew more nervous with each one she took.

Right before she reached him, Lance made up his mind.

 _I've done this enough times to not fall. I_ can't _mess up, I_ won't _mess up._

Allura reached the bottom of the stairs. Lance held out his arm, and she looped hers in his.

Lance tried for a smiled as he guided her to the center.

He looked around and saw Keith and Hunk standing in the crowd. Hunk waved at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Allura stepped closer, and Lance postitioned himself. Their dance was a solo dance, they were the only ones on the floor.

"You look amazing," Lance whispered to Allura.

Then they begun. They went through their satisfyingly familiar dance routine.

Lance had to keep a mental note to himself: _don't trip on the Allura's dress._

He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the entire kingdom, much less his family.

Lance and Allura spun around in such a familiar way that Lance's mind soon went blank. His feet were on autopilot.

Then the music stopped, and the dance was over. Lance jerked to a sudden stop, causing Allura to lose her balance.

He caught her from falling to the ground just in time. His arm was behind her back, and she was looking up at him.

They both blushed, though no one but themselves could notice. Lance pulled Allura back up, and they took a final bow together.

Still hand-in-hand, Lance and Allura made their way behind the stairs, where there was a secret entrance that they could use to slip out and back in unnoticed.

 **Allura's POV**

"That's was fun, Lance," Allura whispered. She pushed the secret door open, and started down the tunnel.

"You did really good, Allura," Lance said.

"You too."

"You know, my family is visiting Altea for a day. Maybe you can meet them later?"

Allura smiled. "That sounds lovely. I'd love to."

"We better get out of here before people start wondering where we are." Lance pushed the door open at the end of the secret tunnel.

They walked to the main ballropm doors, and opened them just wide enough to slip inside.

Lance and Allura parted ways.

•••

"You were wonderful!" Melenor exclaimed.

"Yes, Allura!" King Alfor chuckled. "You did well."

Allura had found her way to her parents. They were talking to some of the many guests.

"Allura," Alfor said quietly. "There's someone that wants to see you." He gestured behind her.

There stood Prince Lotor, with his gorgeous white hair in all it's beauty.

"Hello, Princess," Lotor said, bending down to kiss her hand. "It has been quite some time since we've seen each other."

Allura quickly pulled away her hand. "Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Allura," Lotor said. "Please just allow me one dance with you."

"Never!" Allura cried. "After what you've did to me?"

Lotor had betrayed and used her. There were just some things that couldn't be forgiven.

"Allura, please," Lotor reached for her hand again.

"No! And I never want to see you again!" She turned away and was hidden by the crowd.

 **Lance's POV**

"That was _so_ cool, man!" Hunk exclaimed. " _You and Allura_ were so cool!"

"Really?" Lance asked.

"Eh," Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"You did great, Lance," Hunk reasured him. "Don't listen to Keith," he added with a soft sneer in Keith's direction.

"Well, thanks Hunk," Lance smiled.

Lance looked around. He spotted his family. "My family's over there!" he exclaimed. "'ll be back."

•••

"Mom! Dad!" Lance shouted. His parents turned around.

"Lance?" His mother raced forward.

Marco, Veronica, Luis, Rachel; all of them were there.

Lance ran up and gave each of them great, big, bear hugs.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lance cried.

"Uncle Lance! Uncle Lance!" Lance looked down and saw his nieces and nephews surrounding his legs.

"Hey you guys," Lance scooped them into his arms.

"We missed you!" they cried.

Lance laughed. Then he remembered: he had to introduce Allura.

"Mom, dad! I'll be back."

Where was she? Lance looked around. There she was!

Lance went back into the crowd.

"Allura!" he shouted.

"Yes, Lance?" she turned around.

"You wanted to meet my family, right?"

"Of course," she walked towards him.

They made their way back to Lance's family.

Once they were in view, Lance waved at them.

"Mom, dad, there's someone I want you to meet." Lance stepped out to the side, revealing Allura behind him. She waved, while the family gasped.

"Is that the princess?" one of the neices asked.

Allura laughed. "Yes, I am."

The two nieces ran to her and began asking questions, while Allura tried to answer as many as she could.

Lance's mom came over. "Calm down you two, let the princess be."

"Thank you," Allura said.

"Lance, won't you introduce us?"

"Guys," Lance looked at his family, "This is Princess Allura."

Lamce turned to Allura. "And Allura, this is my family."

"There are my siblings Marco, Veronica, Rachel, Luis. Then there's my mom and my dad." He pointed to everyone in turn.

Allura smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you all! Lance told me how much he missed you all."

"So he did, did he?" Veronica pushed her glasses up, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Lance and I have had much time to talk."

"I see Lance has finally caught himself a girl," Lance's mom said.

Lance's face flushed red.

 **Allura's POV**

"Follow me, Lance," Allura said after they finished talking with his family.

She pulled him to the main ballroom doors, and opened them once again. They walked through the halls, leaving all the lights and music behind.

Allura pushed open a door, and led Lance back to the garden pavillion.

"What are we doing here again?" Lance asked.

Instead of answering, Allura put his hand around her waist.

"Dance with me, Lance," she said. It wasn't a question, it was a request; one that Lance obeyed.

He placed Allura's other hand on his shoulder, and then they began to sway and dance.

There was no music, but Allura and Lance had danced this way before.

The pavillion was decorated with beautiful glowing lights strung all around the trees. Their lights reflected off the pavillion walls.

Allura found that she enjoyed dancing with Lance. He had learned their dance routine very fast. Allura liked that he was a quick learner.

Allura and Lance circled around the pavillion, like they always did. Suddenly Allura stopped.

"Thank you, Lance," Allura said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" he asked.

"For giving me a good time," she replied. "This has been such a fun night."

Lance smiled. "I've had fun too."

In the distance, Allura heard the ringing of a soft bell.

"It's midnight," she said, standing up. "That means the ball is over. We should get back."

"Wait." While they were still close, Lance gave Allura a soft kiss on the lips.

Allura closed her eyes, letting the moment sink in.

Then Lance pulled away.

"Now we can go," Lance said. He took Allura's hand, and they walked back to the castle.

 **Lance's POV**

When Lance and Allura made it back to the castle, they were surrounded by the mass of people leaving.

Lance made sure to keep hold of Allura's hand as they plunged into the dispersing crowd.

When they managed to escape the people, they were met with someone Lance didn't want to see: Keith. He tried to dissolve into the crowd again, but it was too late; the gaurd had seen them.

Keith walked towards them, his long black hair spilling off his neck and shoulders.

"Hey, Lance," Keith greeted casually.

"What do you want, Keith?" Lance asked, his voice suddenly bitter.

"I don't know. What do _you_ want, Lance?" Keith sneered.

Hunk suddenly stepped out from the crowd panting. "There you are Keith!"

Hunk looked around. "Oh! Lance!" He ran to hug his friend, causing Lance to lose his grip on Allura's hand.

"Where have you been?" Hunk asked. "We couldn't find you all night!"

"I was with--" Lance started.

"He was with me," Allura interupted.

Keith's face went slack. "Really?"

Lance and Allura nodded their heads.

Hunk got so excited that he couldn't help hugging Lance and Allura both. "Oh! I'm so happy for you two!" he squealed.

Lance rubbed his sore shoulder when he was set back down. Hunk was _really_ strong.

"Thank you," Allura said. "I don't believe I know your name."

"I'm Hunk," said Hunk. "The other guy's Keith."

"It's nice to meet you," Allura smiled. "I'm--"

"Princess Allura," Keith finished. His expression had gone back to normal.

"Well, I see that I'm easily recognizable."

Lance tugged Allura's arm. "We should probably find your par--I mean-- the king and queen."

Allura nodded her head and Lance scanned the receding crowd.

He spotted Queen Melenor and headed her way.

•••

"Allura!" Queen Melenor said. She had spotted them before they arrived.

King Alfor looked their way when he heard his daughter's name.

"Allura!" he spread his arms for a hug.

Allura let go of Lance's hand and embraced her father.

"And Lance!" the kind king said once Allura broke away. "I never thought you'd spend the whole ball with my daughter."

Lance's ears turned red while Alfor laughed.

"It's alright, captain," the king reasured him. "Besides, Allura could use a tough man like you."

It was Allura's turn to redden.

"But," Melenor said, "you two did well today."

"Thank you," Lance and Allura said at the same time.

"Why don't we go back inside," Melenor offered.

Together, Lance and the royal family walked though the castle gates.

•••

"Yesterday was great," Lance told Allura.

"It really was," she agreed.

"I'm glad it was spent with you." Lance looked at the princess lying her head on his shoulder.

It was early in the morning, the day after the ball.

"Lance?" Allura asked. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, straightening himself.

"Are we just friends still, or are we...?"

Lance kissed her on the forehead.

"We can be whatever you want us to be," he whispered.

Allura snuggled closer to him. "I think I'd like us to be a couple."

"Me too."

They hugged one another, simply enjoying each other's warmth.


End file.
